Stella's New Girlfriend
by Kristi's Stories
Summary: Stella has a new story to tell, but this time it's not about Lemonade Mouth. This story involves the new girl at Mesa High. Stella tells us of their ups and downs, the struggle for acceptance to love who they love, and the backstabbers who broke their hearts. WARNING: Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This story contains femslash involving Stella. If you do not like, do not review saying 'ew' or PM me all angry like saying I'm a disgrace (This has happened in the past with my other femslash stories.) Just click the back button and read something else. **

* * *

Lily Mendez. Who is she? Well, it's a long story really. We met in the same place where all miracles happen. Detention, it's where I met my band and where I met her. How we got detention is another story completely, but I guess it wouldn't be right if I just started off from detention. If I'm going to tell you this story, I should tell you from the very beginning.

Charlie and I have a close relationship; he's the 'drum-god' of our band, Lemonade Mouth. He's like a big brother to me, helps me with everything and talks to me when I need it. He's also an incredibly big flirt, flirts whenever he can get the chance – which reminds me of when he first met Sarah, but we'll get to that later.

Charlie and I agreed one day to just skip, and hang-out at our place. Our place meaning a junkyard on the outside of the city that no one else goes to. We threw some couches and stuff close together, and boom, you got a living room in a junkyard.

Well, we only got half-way through the school parking lot before school security caught us on camera. Instant detention for both of us, little did I know, Charlie planned to skip that too. (It worked in the long run, because I didn't end up with a week's worth of detention for skipping…detention.)

Lily, on the other hand, was new. We all know how Principal Brenigan feels about new students – especially those who are 'trouble-makers' like I was. Let's just say her and Ray definitely did not get along when they first met. Ray has a thing for asses apparently and Lily, well to put simply, has got one heck of a – getting off subject here.

So she and I ended up in detention together. Detention wasn't being held in the music room anymore, but inside a supply closet in the basement. Since our 'revolution' all the clubs and music rooms were on the first floor of the school where they belonged. So the basement was just a basement. A cold, wet, spider infested basement.

I can tell you what I first thought of her when she walked in, and it was 'What the fuck?' I know it sounds incredibly mean of me. It's just that Mesa high was full of rich girls and boys who knew how to suck up to everyone, and always spent every dime they had on the most expensive and popular things on the market. No wonder people said our school was the most 'whitest' one in the county.

Lily walked in, locked her dark green eyes with mine and went to one of the seats in the back, far from me. I took a good look at her. She had mocha skin, and a small button nose, which I couldn't help but think, was adorable. She looked up at me, and shockingly, smiled. I smiled back, feeling my face heat up.

Her wardrobe was another thing. On the day I met her, I thought she had gotten detention for her wardrobe, turns out that wasn't the case. (Ahem, Ray.) She had ripped up black jeans which held tightly to her legs and a cropped red shirt with a leather jacket over it. I glanced down to her feet and smirked, black converse. I liked it, reminded me of what I wore on my first day here.

I waited for some sign of the teacher who took our attendance earlier and then left with no word of where she was going. Ten minutes had passed, and I thought it was safe. I turned to look at her seat in the back once more. "What's your name?" I asked. At first, she didn't hear me. I saw the headphones plugged into her ears. I repeated my question louder, and she pulled out her headphones.

"Lily. Yours is Stella, right?"

I kind of had to cough back the surprise. I kept forgetting that everyone at Mesa High knows Lemonade Mouth; it was no shocker that a new comer knew who I was. I nodded my head and she smiled at me.

"You're cute." I felt my face warm up, I wasn't use to compliments being thrown my way and I certainly never heard another girl call me cute before. I suddenly got confused. Did she mean I was cute as in adorable cute or cute as in 'I have a girl crush on you' cute?

I should have asked but it felt too awkward to ask that. For once, I was intimidated by someone. It took me a couple of seconds to realize she was staring at me. "What?"

"Do you want to go out to eat? Obviously the teacher just left us to go somewhere, and she's not going to bother coming back." She got out of her seat, picking up her backpack from the floor. She looked to me with a small smirk playing at her lips.

This is where fate was on my side. If I hadn't said yes and left with her to go eat pizza at Bruno's that day, we probably would have never started dating, and the thought of that is kind of unbearable.

This is where it all started, and this is only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: Femslash.**

* * *

I laughed loudly, having to cover up my mouth. I shook my head at Lily, dying of laughter as she raised her eyebrow suggestively to me. We sat in a booth at Bruno's, throwing questions at each other. Me asking where she was from, her asking me questions about Lemonade Mouth. She had just asked the most ridiculous question I've gotten by far – If I was dating Charlie.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked with a playful smirk on her face. I took note that she never really smiled, but instead smirked a lot, especially at my mess ups. I currently had a large stain on my shirt from spilling soda earlier. "Breathe, Stella."

I cleared my throat, trying my best to calm down from the laughing fit. "No, it's just" I paused, a small giggle coming out of me. "It's funny that you think Charlie and I could be dating. To answer your question, we're not dating, we're just really good friends."

She rolled her eyes as if to say 'Yeah, right' and took a big gulp from her soda. I smiled. "So, anybody at our school that you think is cute?" I asked, since we were on the topic of crushes and boyfriends.

"Well, there was one person I thought was cute." Her smirk fell, and she looked into my eyes being completely serious. "Until he grabbed my ass and got me detention."

My mouth dropped in surprise. "What?!" I shrieked, baffled. "How did he get you into detention? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" I asked.

She clicked her tongue. "Well, I didn't know the kid was chummy with the principal. His name was Ray or something." I instantly felt my stomach drop. No wonder she ended up getting detention instead of him. Even after Lemonade Mouth got friendly with Principal Brenigan, he was still very close to those who participated in sports.

"Ray Beech. I know him and now that you tell me it was him, I'm not surprised you got stuck with detention and him with a smack to the hand." Her eyes looked into mine for a split second. "He's a complete ass, sorry you had to deal with him."

She laughed, shaking her head. "No worries, Stella." She played with her fingers. "There is someone else I think is cute though."

"Oh?" I said, raising my eyebrows jokingly. "And who else do you think is cute?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Stella? I think you're cute." I felt my face go hot. So she did mean it like a girl crush kind of cute. I stammered, unsure of what to say to that. As I said earlier, I wasn't use to compliments being thrown my way. The last person who said I was cute was my ex-boyfriend from middle school who only lasted two weeks with me.

"…I'm not really sure what to say to that." I said, my face probably as red as a fire hydrant. She smirked at my nervousness, and leaned forward to me.

"It's okay if you don't swing that way, Stella. Just know I think you're cute and that I'll be keeping a _very_ close eye on you." She came forward and placed a kiss on my cheek before grabbing her bag. "I'll see you tomorrow!" She said cheerfully, getting out of her seat and walking out of the restaurant.

"_What the fuck_?" were probably the first words to come to mind. I found myself completely dumbfounded and shocked. My first day meeting this girl, and she already confessed to me she thought I was cute _and_ she kissed me! Well, not really a kiss but a peck on the cheek nonetheless.

And yet, I didn't find myself at all disgusted. There was a certain charm about her and she caught my attention instantly. My face was still warm as I called Charlie, telling him to meet me at Bruno's.

He arrived a half hour later, and as I told him the story, he nodded and listened. Until I got to the very end, he laughed ridiculously hard. I hit his shoulder, wishing he could take this seriously. "What is wrong with you?! This isn't funny. Some girl has the hots for me and I don't know how to deal with it."

He calmed down and rolled his eyes at me. "Stella, you like her too." I blinked at his statement and shook my head, blushing. "Oh, don't play stupid. The way you talk about her, it's like she's a freaking Goddess."

"I just said she was pretty." I snapped, I always hated blushing and my face was sure to be redder than ever. Did I like her? I mean, the thought of liking girls wasn't new to me. I had a couple of girl crushes before but not to the point where I would ask them out or something. They were like celebrity crushes, in a sense.

"And that she's funny, and has a good sense of style, and has a pretty smile." He stopped, smirking to himself. "She sounds pretty seductive too." He leaned forward, smiling goofy. "Is she seductive, Stella? Is that how she got away with giving you a kiss?" I shoved him away from me, groaning.

"I was shocked!" He laughed at me, throwing his head back. I put my face into my hands. "Stop laughing at me! It wasn't even a kiss; it was just a peck on the cheek."

"I bet you would have liked if it was a real kiss." He said, smiling at me. I narrowed my eyes at him before 'accidentally' spilling his drink over. Now I wouldn't be the only one with a stain on my shirt.

I got home late that night, Lily still on my mind. I knew I liked girls at one point, but I thought it was all just a phase. I was raised in a very anti-gay family. It was either marry a guy or get out.

For all I knew, I was just over-reacting, but as I laid in bed that night, I thought of her dark green eyes and her smirk and I knew from that moment on…that I was fucked for liking her.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: Femslash**.

When I saw Lily again, it was in the main hallway at school between classes. I was with my group of friends, and we were all getting ready to go to the music room to practice for our next gig at a local festival coming up. Lemonade Mouth was asked to perform for the festival of fools. I know it sounds ridiculous but it was basically our town's version of Mardi Gras – Rated PG though.

Anyways, when I saw her, I immediately ducked my head down. Charlie, who had his arm wrapped around my shoulder at the time, noticed my sudden shyness and questioned me. "Are you okay, Stella? What's- oh…" I did a side-glance to him to see he noticed Lily. "Is that her?" He whispered into my ear. I nodded my head and immediately regretted it.

"Hey Lily!" I quickly stuck out my hand and punched his stomach. Charlie groaned loudly, and kneeled over, catching the attention of our friends. I soon heard heels come up to us. Our group faltered in step, and I was pushed to look up and see Lily staring at me with a genuine smile on her face.

"Hello, Stella." She said, her voice dripping with satisfaction. Lily turned to everyone else and nodded her head. "You must be the rest of Lemonade Mouth. Sorry for the rude introduction, my name is Lily."

I looked to my friends with a sharp glare as they all awkwardly waved and said hello to Lily, unsure of how to react to her. I wasn't really surprised; the girl stuck out like a sore thumb. She wore a white tank top with the same leather jacket from yesterday over it. Tight skinny jeans and leather boots with heels so high I don't even think Lady Gaga would have worn them.

"Hey Lily, my name is Charlie." Charlie swept himself in front of me, blocking my view of Lily. I groaned, getting the gist that he was going to flirt with her already. Charlie wasn't very secure of himself before we started Lemonade Mouth, but since the band got together, he knew for a fact that he _looked_ good and flaunt it _every single time_ he got the chance to. "How are you doing, beautiful?"

I snorted, and glanced over to Mo whose face was red from holding back laughter. She shook her head at me and rolled her eyes, making fun of Charlie in her head probably. "I'm doing well, thanks for asking." Well, what was this? No batting eyelashes or playing with the hair? I could hear Charlie's mind going to a full stop.

"Oh. Uhm." _Oh, poor Charlie, so confused_.

"I've heard of you, Charlie." She smirked to him, and I knew from that one little smirk, that it was so on. "I know you flirt with many girls, and to be honest with you – I'm not interested. I'm more interested in the little shrimp behind you."

I felt my face heat up as all my friends looked at me with shocked expressions. I kicked Charlie's butt when I heard him snorting, probably trying to hold back laughter. "Stop laughing at me!" I yelled at him. I looked to Lily. "I am not a shrimp!" I was already use to being made fun of for my height but I couldn't take it from this one girl for some reason. I couldn't let myself be intimidated by her.

"Oh, is that so?" Her smirk grew wider as she stepped up to me, about one head taller than me. I felt myself shrink down from her height, until a thought occurred to me.

"You're wearing heels. That doesn't count!" I heard myself stammer, and mentally cursed at myself.

"Stella, you seem so nervous. Is something wrong?" She stepped closer and closer until I found myself stepping on Wen's foot. Wen yelped in pain and fell over onto Mo who shrieked, and it seemed like a domino effect – next thing I knew, over ten kids in the hallway had fallen over.

I didn't see him before, until I looked behind Lily's shoulder to see Principal Brenigan on his Segway, frowning down at us.

Boom – I got my second detention that week with Lily. For the rest of the day until 2 o' clock sharp, I panicked at being alone with Lily again. Who knew what was going through her mind. What she was planning to do to me at detention to scare me even more. She was definitely a demon sent from hell to haunt me.

_I was not prepared for what happened in detention that day. _


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: Femslash**.

I arrived early to detention, sitting myself down at the back corner of the room. There were about three other kids in here, which I didn't recognize from any of my other classes so I could only guess they were seniors or new freshmen.

Lily arrived with the teacher who would be supervising us for detention. She looked around to the other three students before wrinkling her nose. She caught sight of me all the way in the back and smirked. Oh god. She walked to the seat next to mine and sat herself down. Out of all the empty seats in this room, she had to take the one next to mine?

The teacher called out all our names to make sure we were there. When she was finished, she took out her own headphones and a book. I narrowed my eyes at her. There were rules that students couldn't have headphones on, but I guess that didn't apply to teachers.

I jumped up, feeling a hand on my thigh. I quickly turned my head to look at Lily whose face looked forward to the front of the class like she wasn't putting her hand up my thigh. I placed my hand down on her thigh, hoping that would stop her.

She then wrapped her hand around mine, holding my hand. I looked at her, and she had a smirk on her face like she just won something. I tried pulling away but the girl had an iron grip. I wasn't about to make a scene and earn myself another detention, so I just dealt with it, giving up.

I heard her giggle, and felt a headache coming on. I rolled my eyes at her giggling and tried again to pull my hand away. She let go, reaching into her backpack for something. I took both my hands and placed them underneath my bum, sitting on them to stop her from taking a hold of them again.

I glanced at her to see her writing something in her notebook in large cursive words. I tried sneaking a look, until she glared up at me. I was shocked, Lily had never shown any hostility towards me before, and she was always so…um, seductive towards me.

I drew back from her and looked to other kids in the room; I caught eyes with one of the freshmen, it was a girl in the front row. Her eyes were looking at my hands, before she quickly looked Lily, and then to the front of the class. Did she see us holding hands?

That was not good. If word got out that I was seeing the new girl, it would be bad for both Lily and I. Lemonade Mouth would have to deal with those who may not accept of it and Lily would get trash from the more popular people in Mesa High – especially Ray.

Then again…did it really matter? If there was ever a chance of Lily and I dating, would it have to be such a big deal? I mean, _true_ Lemonade Mouth fans would always be there to support us, even if I did date a girl. As for Lily, her actions towards me ever since we met gave me the hint she would never care what people said.

My thoughts were interrupted when a piece of paper flew onto my desk. It was folded in half and had the words 'For Stella' across on it with the words 'From Lily' below. I looked to Lily who now had her head down in her arms.

I picked up the folded paper and unfolded it, reading the letter in secret. I felt like someone was watching and I looked around the room again to see the same freshmen girl looking at me. She quickly looked to the front again, avoiding my gaze. I rolled my eyes before looking down at the letter.

'_I know I may have scared you with my bluntness and everything, Stella. But what I said yesterday at Bruno's was true. I think you're cute, and it would be amazing if I could get one date with you. You don't have to promise me a chance of a relationship but a date wouldn't kill you. _

_I'm not just doing this because you're part of Lemonade Mouth or something, but I honestly think we could get along. You wouldn't really care what people thought if they saw us on a date, right?'_

I looked to the figure next to me, and poked her shoulder. She looked up at me, and I caught that she was blushing but brushed it off. I didn't know what came over but I felt as though I needed to do this, that it would be a big mistake if I didn't.

I nodded my head and wrote down on the paper below her note. '_It's a date._'

Stella Yamada, lead guitarist of Lemonade Mouth, was going on a date with the new girl.


	5. Chapter 5

I was beyond nervous the night of our date.

You could guess it was because it was my first date with a girl, which is true, but it was also the fact that it was my fist date, ever. I don't know about many of you, but being in a band, and trying to maintain grades with dyslexia, on top of planning gigs and tours for the band, did not allow me anytime to really sit back and have a dating life.

The rest of the band didn't know yet, only Charlie. He was an exception considering he had to help me prepare for this date. You know, since he had _so much_ experience in dating. His words, not mine.

"I feel like a lobster." I murmured, looking into the vanity mirror with a glare. Charlie may have had a lot of experience in dating, but he certainly knew nothing when it came to fashion; and neither did I. I was currently wearing a black dress that seemed to hug everywhere, and worse of all, the truffles made me look like a dinner dish at Red Lobsters! "There's no way in hell I'm wearing this. Find me something else!" I told Charlie who rolled his eyes.

"Your mom is eventually going to find me sneaking through her dresses. Maybe your mom just doesn't have good sense when it comes to dressing up." I sent a quick glare to him. He shut his mouth, and went back out to look for another dress from my mom's room.

I stripped off the dress and placed back on the tank top and shorts, throwing myself onto my bed, waiting for Charlie to come back; hopefully with a better dress this time. My make-up was ready and simple, I didn't need to show off too much, I think. I felt my stomach turn, nervous. I don't know why I felt this way, it was like I wanted her to like me more than she already did.

"Stella, I found the perfect dress this time!" Charlie walked back in, holding up another black dress. "My mother always said that every girl should have a little black dress." He laid down the dress next to me. I took a quick glance at it and blushed. It was a strapless, short dress that was meant to hug every curve a girl's body. My mother wore it only once and told me that she had never gotten so many compliments from so many men.

"Charlie, I can't wear that." I said, standing up from my bed. I felt my face go red. "I can't pull that off. It's too..." I paused, trying to find the most nicest way of saying it. "Sexy."

Charlie frowned a little bit and looked at my face. "Well, why not? I mean, you're already beautiful." I felt my face grow hotter at that comment and looked away. I am not beautiful, Charlie, you barbaric idiot. "Don't you want to show her that you can be sexy too?"

I groaned, feeling conflicted. It was a pretty sexy dress, but I didn't think I could pull it off. I knew Lily could, she was already up there with being sexy. I took hold of the dress and sighed. Maybe being sexy for one night wouldn't be so bad? "Cover your eyes and turn around."

Charlie smirked before taking the bandanna I gave him earlier, tying it around his head to conceal his eyes. He turned around and faced the corner of my room. I quickly took off my tank tops and shorts. I slowly pulled the dress up and over my chest, blushing. It was way too sexy! "Oh, I can't wear this..."

I yelped when Charlie appeared behind me, bandanna already off. "Why not?!" He asked, shock clearly going across his face. "You look sexy! I'm not trying to be sleazy with you, you know that's the last thing I wanna be but you look great. I think Lily will be floored when she sees you."

I looked into the mirror, the dress was hugging all my curves, and somehow had helped boost up my breast. They looked better than usual. I blushed, feeling nervous suddenly in the dress. "You think I can pull this off?" I looked at Charlie. "I don't even mean the dress anymore, I mean the date in general. Do you really think I can give Lily a date to remember?"

Charlie smiled at me, nodding. "Lily already likes you, Stella. I think just having a date with you to begin with is a dream come true for her. Even if this date goes wrong, she will always remember that Stella Yamada gave her chance at least."

I smiled softly, feeling somewhat better. Lily did seem to want a date with me, and me giving it to her was probably already enough for her. I looked into the mirror and stood up straight. "Can you get my black stilettos please?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow before going to my closet. "You have stilettos?" He paused for a minute before glancing at me. I held back my giggles as he raised up one my black stilettos. "With pointy studs sticking out of them, huh?" He sighed, smiling at me before walking over to me. "Whatever you do, do not play footsy with her."

X

Charlie and I had planned out reservations at one of the best restaurants around the city. We were able to both pitch in money to save up for the pay of eating there, and lucky we got enough before the actual date came up. I waited out front, my stomach still turning. It could be because I was nervous, or from the guilt of lying to my parents earlier.

_"Where are you going like that?" My dad asked as I went downstairs with Charlie, ready to go out. We both stopped in our tracks when we realized my parents were home early. That wasn't part of the plan. He glanced towards Charlie and raised an eyebrow. _

_Imagine this, a girl dressed up for a night out in the town and boy still in his dirty T-shirt and baggy jeans. It just didn't match up. _

_"Charlie is taking me to some place to eat, we're going to his house now so he can get changed. Right, Charlie?" I asked, sending a quick glance to Charlie with a smile plastered onto my face. He looked at me and nodded, putting on a fake smile as well. _

_"Uh, y-yeah. Definitely. We're going with the rest of the band, to celebrate getting a gig at the festival of fools." _

_My dad raised his eyebrow. My parents had their doubts, thinking that Charlie and I were secretly dating. I couldn't blame them, Charlie was someone I was attached to almost every minute of the day. _

_"Alright, have fun. Stella be home by midnight, I know it's a Friday night but standards, honey." _

_I looked down as I grabbed Charlie's arm and stormed out of the house, murmuring something about 'Yes, sir.'_

I didn't like lying to my parents, but there was no way I could tell them about me going on a date with someone, especially when that someone was a girl. They would have put me in lock-down, not letting me go anywhere for the rest of my life without supervision.

"Stella?" I turned my head to the side and saw Lily walking up to me, and blushed. She was so beautiful. Her dress was red, and hugged her perfectly. It went down to her knees with a slit on the side, showing a little bit of leg. The dress also showed some cleavage which had me blush even more. I never noticed how nice her body was until now. Her hair was tied up into a big bun of black hair.

"You look amazing." She said, smirking. "I never knew Stella Yamada had a sexy side to her."

I felt my cheeks go hot at her comment. Even on a date, she still intimidated me. "You look beautiful." I told her. Her smirk faded, and she blinked at me. She looked to the front entrance of the restaurant, trying to hide the blush that crept up on her face.

"Thank you. So uhm..." She smiled at me. "Shall we get this date started?" She asked, putting an arm out to me. I smiled softly before hooking my arm around hers, and walking to the front doors.

"We shall."

**I am terribly sorry it took forever to update this story. **

**My laptop died, and I was busy with school - I finally graduated, yay, motherfuckers! No but seriously, I am so happy I am out of high school now. I might be taking a year off before going to college so I can get some things straightened out first. Thank you for waiting patiently for this update - I can tell you right now, there have been some people messaging me about my other stories, getting pissed off which really, is a first for me. **

**If you guys are familiar with the movie Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, I might be making a story soon based on that movie. So if you're interested, just PM me and I'll send you a link when I publish it. **


End file.
